Project Summary/Abstract (Description): Administrative Core The Rubin 8th floor Administrative Suite facilitates a collaborative work environment between NCCC Administration (Part I) and Senior Leadership (Part II). NCCC Administration brings together individuals with decades of experience in their roles (i.e., Associate Director for Administration, Financial Services Director, and Administrative Services Manager) and a six-year track record of effective team performance. NCCC decision-making is facilitated by Administrative organization of forums such as the semi-monthly Senior Leadership meeting. Effective representation in parent institution forums is accomplished by participation at gatherings such as the monthly Geisel COO Administrative Council. Geisel has delegated lead responsibility for its School-wide shared resources to NCCC Administration, which has developed an order entry and charge entry software application (CCOPs) now used campus-wide. NCCC Administration has had lead responsibility for budget projections, recruitment proposals, and administrative search support for the majority of all Geisel faculty recruitments since 2008. The NCCC new and annual renewal membership processes are managed by the Administration. Pilot project solicitations, reviews, and awards are NCCC Administration-managed. NCCC Administration has responsibility for management of the 7-story Rubin Building. Meetings facilitated by Administration include the monthly Program meetings, monthly Grand Rounds, annual retreat, and the annual meeting of the External Scientific Advisory Board (EAC). Administrative funds management includes operating accounts, philanthropic funds, and inter-departmental cancer-related external awards, including the CCSG award and its supplements. Dedicated NCCC Senior Leadership roles include a Director, Deputy Director, and Associate Directors for key Clinical Research, Basic Research, Population Sciences, Shared Resources, Education, Community Affairs, and DH Cancer Service components. As a team, Senior Leadership meets semi-monthly, addressing jointly cross-cutting considerations such as setting of priorities, identifying translational research opportunities, recruiting new investigators, and the distribution of space and other Center resources. Senior Leadership fosters scientific discovery through establishment of developmental funding mechanisms, convening of scientific retreats, and formulation of an NCCC strategic plan. Focus on catchment area needs has been advanced through Senior Leadership participation in state-wide planning, issuance of regional emerging issue briefs, and NCCC leadership of several state-wide requested services. Senior Leadership contributions to training initiatives have included leadership of the New Hampshire INBRE project to develop research capabilities at currently non-research academic institutions, applying its faculty strength to the training of additional quantitative biomedical sciences, introducing talented Dartmouth undergraduates to cancer research, and providing graduate trainees involvement in emerging areas of interest, such as global health.